The InuYasha Fanfic I made
by Tsukiko Uki
Summary: Well, this is my first fanfic. Enjoy. Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango are having a picnic..and Kagome gets captured...
1. Chapter 1

1 The InuYasha Fanfic I Made.

Chapter One

Somewhere in the feudal era...

Sango: Miroku, why are u always like that?

Miroku (with a big slap mark on his face): Sorry, I just cant keep my hands to myself!

Sango: Well make your hands stop!

Miroku: Please, Sango, don't be rash!

Sango (picks up a BIG rock and throws it on his head): That better teach you, pervert!

Miroku: I'm sorry Sango!

Sango: You better be!

Sango starts walking away...

Miroku: Sango! You can't just leave me here!

-Meanwhile-

Kagome: InuYasha, would you like some more ramen?

InuYasha: What do you think Kagome? Of course I want more ramen!

Kagome: Well, you don't have to be so rude!

InuYasha: Just give it to me, Kagome!

Kagome (hands InuYasha the bowl): Fine!

InuYasha (takes ramen): Kagome, thanks for bringing this stuff!

Kagome: Oh um, okay, your welcome!

Sango (walks up to them): Hey guys, what's for lunch?

Kagome: Hey Sango, where's Miroku? Why didn't he come back with you? Did you get the fire wood?

Sango (hands Kagome the fire wood): Yes, here it is. Oh ya, about Miroku...heh heh heh.

Kagome: What did you do to him now?

Sango: Well, we were getting fire wood, and he, well, went with his perverted instincts, so I, threw a rock on him.

Kagome: Sango! Okay, well, InuYasha, go get Miroku, Sango needs to eat!

InuYasha: Oh ya? So why do I always have to do these things?

Kagome: For one, if you don't I'll never bring ramen here again, and two, I'll make you fall!

InuYasha: Fall? What the-

Kagome: SIT!

InuYasha (trying to get up): Fine, I'll go fetch Miroku. But there better be ramen left when I get back...

Kagome: Of course! I'll save this one just for you!

InuYasha: Alright! (Walks off)

Kagome: So, Sango, would you like some ramen?

Sango: Sure! Um, Kagome? What can Kirara eat?

Kagome: Oh! I have this fish she can have!

Sango: Okay! Thanks!

Kagome: So, Miroku was really being a pervert huh?

Sango: sigh yes apparently...

InuYasha (coming back with miroku): Okay, we are here, so can I have my ramen now?

Kagome: sigh Here you go, InuYasha.

InuYasha (takes ramen): Thanks.

Kagome: Miroku, what would you like to eat?

Miroku: Whatever is fine.

Kagome (hands Miroku omelet): Here you go.

Miroku: Thanks.

They all hear a rustling...then, suddenly, Koga pops out of nowhere!

Koga (grabs Kagome's hand): Hey there Kagome! How are you doing? You are still my woman, right?

Kagome (big sweat drop): Um, well, you see, koga, uh,...

InuYasha (steps in front of Kagome and pushes Koga's hand away): Stay away from Kagome!

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

1 Chapter Two

Koga: What's the matter, dog breath? Are you having a little jealousy problem?

InuYasha: Why you little...

Kagome: Guys, please stop! I just wanted to sit here in PEACE!

-meanwhile-

Shippo (also trying to find firewood): Whoa..what was that scream? It sounded like Kagome! Don't worry, Kagome! I'm coming!

Koga: Kagome...I'm sorry...It's just that dog breath here has no sympathy for you...

InuYasha: No sympathy? Why you little..

Kagome: Look, Koga, we just wanted to sit here and eat in peace. You can join us if you would like...

Shippo: Kagome! Are you alright? I thought I heard you scream!

Kagome: Shippo, I'm fine, we have enough fire wood. Sit down and eat. (Hands shippo omelet)

Koga: That's alright Kagome. I have to go back anyway! InuYasha, take care of my Kagome, okay?

InuYasha: Why you...

(Koga disappears)

Kirara: Meow!

Sango: Kirara, you like that fish, don't you!

Kirara: Meow!

(Sango pets Kirara)

Kagome: Here you go InuYasha! Some nice ramen!

InuYasha: Hmm...(takes ramen and starts eating it)

Kagome: Ahhh...now we can all rela- AHHH!

(Monster comes and takes Kagome)

InuYasha: KAGOME!

Kagome: INUYASHA!

InuYasha: KAGOME!

Kagome: INUYASHA!

InuYasha: KAGOME!

Kagome: INUYASHA!

(Monster flies away)

InuYasha: Damn it! Not now!

Sango: Kirara!

(Kirara transforms bigger)

Sango (gets on Kirara): Come on, Miroku!

Miroku: okay!

Shippo: I'm coming too!

(Shippo gets on Kirara's back)

Sango: Okay! Let's go!

InuYasha: Right!

End of Chapter Two.

Will InuYasha get to Kagome in time? Or will this monster devour her? Find out in the next chapter of: The InuYasha Fanfic I Made!


	3. Chapter 3

1 Chapter Three

Kagome: Where are you taking me you wretched beast!

Monster: I am taking you to my lair so I can feast upon your flesh..for I am Anbu Faia the flesh eater...

Kagome (trying to break free): Well, I know that InuYasha will come to save me!

Anbu Faia: Stop struggling you wretched girl! Your friends may make it here alive, but I have a surprise for them...heh heh heh...

The demon with long red hair and blue eyes with the name of Anbu Faia took Kagome into her lair where it stunk of rotting corpses.

-meanwhile-

InuYasha (running): Damn! Why did I just stand there and do nothing when that demon made off with Kagome? Well, Kagome, I'm coming to save you!

Sango (Sitting on Kirara with Miroku and Shippo): We have to get there as soon as possible before that demon eats Kagome!

Miroku and Shippo: Right!

(InuYasha and the others approach Anbu Faia's Lair)

Kagome: INUYASHA!

InuYasha (Finally get to the lair): Kagome I'm here now!

Anbu Faia: MWA HA HA HA HA HA! You walked right into my trap, InuYasha!

InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo: What?

InuYasha: Miroku, you look smaller...

Miroku: InuYasha so do you!

Sango: What's happening to us?

Shippo: You guys, are turning into kids?

InuYasha: What's are you trying to pull, demon?

Anbu Faia: Call me by my name, it's Anbu Faia...

InuYasha: Anbu Faia, release Kagome!

Sango: AHHHH!

(Sango just fell down a passage in the floor)

Miroku: Sango!

InuYasha: Just what do you think your doing, Anbu?

Kagome: Snap out of it InuYasha! It's just an illusion!

(Kirara transforms bigger, Miroku gets on her back and they go down to Sango)

(The Opening closes)

Miroku: What?

InuYasha: Damn it!

Kagome: INUYASHA!

InuYasha: What have you done to Kagome?

Anbu Faia: What, you can't see her?

InuYasha: What?

Kagome: INUYASHA!

Anbu Faia: Now, you will sit there hopelessly while I devour her!

InuYasha (CAUTION: THIS IS A THINKING SEQUENCE): Damn! What the hell am I supposed to do? I turned into a kid, and I can't see Kagome, Miroku and Sango are gone, what am I supposed to do?

InuYasha (END OF THINKING SEQUENCE): Wait, I can still use the tetsusaiga!

Even though I'm just a kid, you forgot to take away my weapon!

Shippo (trying to find Kagome): Kagome?

Kagome: Shippo! I'm right here!

Shippo: Kagome? Where are yoouuu?

Kagome: Great, he still can't here me...

(InuYasha took out his sword and starts fighting Anbu Faia)

InuYasha: Kagome, where ever you are in here, I'm going to find you!

Kagome: INUYASHA!

(SHINE!)

Kagome: Huh? The sacred jewel shards are glowing?

-meanwhile-

Miroku: Sango!

Miroku (THINKING SEQUENCE STARTS): Hey! I'm back to normal! It must be an illusion that the demon is using to trick InuYasha! (END OF SEQUENCE)

Sango: Miroku! I'm right here!

Miroku: Oh Sango! Are you alright?

(Miroku hugs Sango)

Sango: Miroku, I'm fine, what are you doing?

Miroku: I was so worried about you!

Sango: What?

Miroku: I was afraid...

Sango: Huh?

Miroku: When I thought that you might die...I was afraid...

Sango: Miroku?

(LETS JUST SAY MIROKU WENT WITH HIS INSTINCTS)

Sango (slaps Miroku): PERVERT!

Miroku: I'm sorry Sango! I meant what I said, I just couldn't help myself!

Sango (the anime vein appears on her head): MIROKU! CAN YOU EVER BE SERIOUS!

Miroku: Okay Sango, I'm sorry...

Sango: You're, sorry?

Miroku: Yes...

Sango: Well, anyway, lets figure out a way to get out of here...Kirara!

(They both get on Kirara's back and look around.)

The End of Chapter Three...


	4. Chapter 4

1 Chapter Four

(InuYasha is still fighting Anbu Faia)

Kagome: My jewel is glowing! Maybe if I throw it at Inuyasha he'll be older again!

(Kagome was in an invisible cage)

(Kagome throws the shards on InuYasha)

InuYasha: I'm back! Hey, Kagome, I can see you!

Kagome: INUYASHA!

-meanwhile-

Miroku: We have to find a way out somehow!

Sango: There is no opening anywhere!

Miroku: Hey! Try hitting the spot where you came out with my staff and your Hiraikotsu!

Sango: Right!

(They try it, the door opens)

(They fly in)

Miroku: Oh I see Kagome! Lets get her out!

Sango: Right!

InuYasha: Finally! You guys got out! Take the jewel shards! (He throws them to Sango)

Anbu Faia: You, InuYasha, are a irritating fighter. You will perish!

Kagome: INUYASHA!

(Sango and Miroku got out Kagome and gave her the bow and arrows)

Kagome: Prepare to die, Anbu!

(Kagome shoots)

InuYasha: BACKLASH WAVE!

Anbu Faia: A half demon...and a mortal...defeated me...

(Anbu Faia disappears)

InuYasha: Kagome, are you hurt?

Kagome: InuYasha...(she hugs him)

InuYasha: Kagome...

(Koga magically appears)

Koga: Hey there Kagome, are you ready to come with me now?

Kagome: Huh?

InuYasha: How many times to I have to tell you, STAY AWAY FROM KAGOME!

Miroku: Come, Sango, Lets go finish lunch.

Sango: Good idea!

(They fly away on Kirara)

InuYasha: Wait! Where are you guys going?

Kagome: Hey, where did Shippo go?

Shippo: KAGOME! Are you alright?

Kagome: You were looking for me this whole time?

Shippo: Yup!

InuYasha: Come on Kagome! Lets go!

Kagome: Okay!

(She gets on his back and holds Shippo and they leave)

Koga: HEY?

(Koga disappears)

Miroku: Sango?

Sango: Hm?

Miroku: I meant what I said before...

Sango: Miroku...

Miroku: I...Sango...I...

The End of Chapter Four

One More Chapter to Go!


	5. THE FINAL CHAPTER

1 Chapter Five

InuYasha: Kagome, are you alright?

Kagome: InuYasha...I knew you would save me!

InuYasha: Kagome...

Shippo: Would you guys stop the goo-goo eyes already? GOSH!

InuYasha (hits Shippo on the head): Hm..

Shippo: What did you do that for?

InuYasha: Kagome, throw shippo of you, he can transform and fly!

Kagome: heh heh heh heh...

(Kagome throws him over)

(InuYasha lands far away from the picnic)

Kagome: InuYasha, this isn't-

InuYasha: Kagome...you...I...

Kagome: InuYasha?

(InuYasha hugs Kagome)

(Kagome hugs him)

(They kiss)

InuYasha: Kagome...I...

Kagome: I know! Me too!

InuYasha: huh?

Kagome: Lets go meet up with Miroku and Sango!

InuYasha: Okay!

(She gets on his back and there off)

Shippo: I'm coming!

-meanwhile-

Sango: Miroku?

(Miroku holds Sango's hand and kisses her)

(Sango's face turns pure red)

Miroku: Sango...I have always loved you...

Sango: Miroku...

Miroku: I know I joke around a lot, but...You are the only woman for me..

Sango: Oh Miroku! (She hugs him)

( MIROKU WENT WITH HIS INSTINCTS AGAIN)

Sango: MIROKU!

Miroku: heh...(sweat drop) sorry!

(Kagome, InuYasha and Shippo come)

Kagome: Hey guys! Um..Sango...why is your face red?

Sango: Oh my face? Oh no reason!

Kagome: Reeeally...

InuYasha: Looks like these two finally realize there love for each other...

Sango: I wouldn't be talking!

InuYasha: What?

Miroku: It's obvious that you and Miss Kagome have also fallen in love...

InuYasha: Uh...

Kagome: ANYWAY! LETS GET ON WITH THE PICNIC, SHALL WE?

Sango: Kagome's right, we should eat.

(Koga appears)

Koga: KAGOME! COME WITH ME!

(Sango wacks him in the head with her Hiraikotsu)

Koga: Good morning starshine, the earth says hello!

Sango: You should just give up Koga, Kagome's in love with InuYasha, why don't you try seeing something in Ayame?

Koga: Maybe your right, Kagome seems happy where she is...

Sango: Koga, you don't understand, but Ayame really loves you. You should try and see what she's really like, you haven't even given her a chance...

Koga: You're right. I'll go see! BYE!

(Koga disappears)

(Everyone starts eating again)

(Sango glances at Miroku and blushes)

(Kagome glances at InuYasha and blushes)

Shippo: COME ON! STOP THE LOVE BIRD MOMENTS AND LETS JUST EAT!

Sango and Kagome: What? We don't know what you're talking about heh heh heh...(sweat drop)

Shippo: Whatever you say, whatever you say...

(The all eat)

-meanwhile-

Koga: Hey, Ayame?

Ayame (blushes): Yeah?

Koga: Will you be my woman?

THE END OF IT ALL!


End file.
